The Bonds
by Uzumaki Bagas
Summary: Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga, hmm walaupun cuman sedikit, the new chapter is all about Hebi. Don't miss it...Next chapter: Uchiha Madara.
1. Chapter 1: Those eyes

**Author:** Hmm, sory...Diriku memang amatir, singkat pula lagi ceritanya, ya waktu itu iseng aja bikinnya. Beda banget deh sama cerita aslinya, haha namanya juga FanFiction, hehe. Gomen...

* * *

**The Bonds  
**

**Chapter One: Those Eyes (The Eternal Darkness and Vicious Eye)  
**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, dari mana kekuatan itu...  
Kekuatan yang bisa mengubah hati semua orang, kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun.  
Maafkan aku yang pernah memutuskan tali persaudaraan kita sebagai sahabat, oh bukan, maksudku sebagai saudara. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha demi mencari kekuatan yang tidak ada artinya. Itu memang kesalahan terbesar didalam hidupku, mengacuhkan orang seperti kamu Naruto, andai saja waktu itu kamu tidak datang, mungkin aku masih berada didalam kegelapan, dan dendam yang terus menghantui.

Lima belas tahun lalu, masih teringat didalam benakku, pertarungan yang sengit itu...

_...(Lima belas tahun yang lalu)..._

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau, dia Itachi, serangan itu tidak akan berpengaruh padanya, aku sudah memprediksi dengan bunshin miliku, percuma kau melakukan serangan yang sama, Chidori tidak akan mempan melawan Sharingan miliknya". Ucap Naruto.

(Naruto, anak itu, sejak kapan dia bisa memanfaatkan Jutsu itu.)

"Aku mengerti Naruto, tapi hanya dengan ini saja aku bisa membuat dia terdesak, kau diam saja disana, ini urusanku." Balas Sasuke, berusaha untuk meyakinkan Naruto jika tindakannya ini benar.

Huh...Kita memang berbeda Naruto, kamu tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita sayang, kehilangan cita-cita, dan kehilangan segalanya. Dendam ini harus segera diselesaikan, hanya dengan kematiannya aku akan lega, biarpun nyawaku taruhannya.

Sesaat aku melihat celah, celah yang mungkin bisa aku tembus, sehebat apapun Sharingan yang dia miliki, pasti ada kelemahannya. Tapi semua itu masih terlihat samar, orang ini memang benar-benar monster, bagaimana bisa Sharingannya mengcounter serangan-seranganku, dari mana dia mendapat kekuatan ini.

Aku yang sudah berlatih lama untuk bisa menghadapi moment seperti ini, apakah akan berakhir sia-sia...  
Jika memang demikian, untuk apa aku selama ini mencari kekuatan...  
Untuk apa aku meninggal kan semua teman-temanku...  
Untuk apa aku menghancurkan persahabatanku...  
Apakah aku mengambil langkah yang salah.

Tapi, mengapa kamu masih menganggapku teman, Naruto, jawab pertanyaanku, untuk apa kamu melakukan semua ini, kamu hanya membuat aku tidak berarti...

Sesaat, waktu seperti berhenti...Aaarrrgghhhh Itachi memang kuat, Apa aku terjebak didalam Sharingannya...  
Dimana aku...  
Kemana Itachi...Pertarungan belum selesai, kenapa kamu lari Itachi...  
Apa mungkin...Aku sudah mati...  
Tidak, aku tidak ingin mati, jika aku mati diapun juga harus mati...Tapi aku belum bisa melukainya sedikitpun...  
Kemungkinannya aku yang sudah mati...

Dimana ini, aku seperti mengenal tempat ini...  
Ah...ini rumahku...  
Tapi kenapa banyak darah disini, darah siapa ini...Jejaknya menuju keruangan sebelah...Aku tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan semua ini...  
Suara jeritan ini, ya aku mengenalnya...Ini suara Ibu  
Ibu, ada apa denganmu...  
Aku datang...Aku akan melindungimu Ibu...  
Kakiku mantap berlari keruangan sebelah, tepat dimana jeritan itu terdengar, aku mencoba membuka pintu...Darah semakin jelas, seolah menuntun jalanku...  
Dan aku pun sudah berada diruangan tempat jeritan itu...  
Apa yang aku lihat...Sungguh tragedi yang menyesakkan  
Aku pernah berada pada situasi seperti ini...

Aaaarrrggghhh, tidak, kenapa aku harus mengalami untuk yang kedua kalinya...  
Ayah...  
Ibu...  
Bertahanlah, aku akan menolong kalian...  
Tapi, perasaan apa ini...Ketakutan apa ini...Sungguh begitu kuat tekanannya, hawa membunuh ini berasal dari orang yang ada di depan itu...  
Dia membelakangiku...  
Siapakah dia...Aku seolah mengenalnya...  
Tidak mungkin...  
Uchiha Itachi, kakakku yang aku sayang...Melakukan semua ini...  
Dia seperti bukan kakak...  
Ya aku yakin, mata itu bukan miliknya...  
Mata milik Itachi yang aku kenal selalu memancarkan kasih...  
Dia bukan Itachi...

Kalau begitu, siapa dia...  
Kenapa dia memiliki tubuh yang sama seperti kakak, ah,dia memang kakak, hanya saja tatapan matanya bukan miliknya...  
Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, kenapa aku susah bernapas, kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak...  
Ah, aku mengerti, saat ini aku belum mati, aku sedang terkena jutsu miliknya...  
Bagaimana aku keluar dari sini...

Apa aku memakai jutsu itu saja, tapi jutsu itu ingin aku pakai disaat terakhir...Hanya dengan jutsu ini aku bisa menahan Amateratsu miliknya.  
Hanya bisa satu kali aku pakai, yang kedua tidak akan bisa.  
Apabila aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku akan terjebak selamanya di dimensi ini, matipun akan menjadi sulit.  
Inilah kehebatan Sharingan, The Eternal Darkness, kegelapan abadi, seseorang yang sudah terkena Jutsu ini akan tertidur selamanya, dan bermimpi tentang kejadian pahit yang pernah dialaminya, tanpa pernah bisa bangun.

Aku harus cepat, hanya ini satu-satunya cara...Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi...  
Ya, dari pada kesempatan membunuh Itachi hilang...  
Itachi, jutsu ini seharusnya aku pakai untuk menghadapi Amateratsu milikmu...  
Tapi, kau memang hebat, aku tidak bisa menebak akhir dari pertarungan ini, mungkin aku akan kalah, tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku sudah punya keluarga baru, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka lagi...  
Vicious Eye, terimalah jutsu ini...

_Blast_

_Kilatan yang muncul dari mata Sasuke, sesaat semua dipenuhi oleh Chidori, Nagashi Chidori mungkin, tapi bukan, lebih hebat lagi, chakra lebih terarah, memang jutsu yang menakutkan..._

_Uchiha Itachi terheran-heran, jutsu macam apa itu yang bisa menggagalkan The Eternal Darkness..._

_Terlebih Naruto, yang masih tidak percaya, dia kaget, cahaya apa itu yang keluar dari mata Sasuke, kemudian diteruskan dengan Nagashi Chidori yang begitu sempurna percikan chakranya..._

Uchiha Itachi meghindar dengan seketika dari tubuh Sasuke...  
Kemudian dia melakukan seal jutsu Amateratsu, rupanya Itachi berusaha untuk mengakhiri pertarungan yang sengit ini...  
Amateratsu...ya jutsu ini pernah sekali berhadapan dengan Fuuton Rasen-Shuriken milik Naruto.  
Naruto benar-benar merasakan betapa mengerikannya jutsu ini.

"Sasuke, cepat menghindar dari situ", teriak Naruto

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, Amateratsu sudah terbentuk, tinggal diarahkan saja ke Sasuke, dan itu benar saja, Itachi langsung menyerang Sasuke yang tidak berdaya...

**to be continued...**

* * *

**Author: **Hmm, ini cerita apa ya...Ah gak tw deh...Review aja deh...Hehe**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

**Author: Hmm, lanjutannya nich, hope you like it, sedikit ada percakapannya...Yaa masih terus belajarlah... **

* * *

**  
The Bonds  
Chapter two: Friendship**

* * *

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, Amateratsu sudah terbentuk, tinggal diarahkan saja ke Sasuke, dan itu benar saja, Itachi langsung menyerang Sasuke yang tidak berdaya... 

Namun tanpa diduga, Naruto mengeluarkan Fuuton Rasen-Shuriken. Itachi pun sempat gentar, Amateratsu pernah payah menghadapi jutsu ini. Itachi bergumam didalam hatinya, jika saja waktu itu Kisame tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah mati terkena jutsu ini.

Keduanya sudah terlanjur saling berhadapan…

Hanya menunggu waktu saja mereka bersentuhan.

"Itachi, tidak akan kubiarkan kamu melukai Sasuke, sudah cukup sampe disini, aku…Uzumaki Naruto yang akan mengakhiri dendam ini". Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu memang pengganggu, kamu tidak mengerti apapun, hanya dengan begini aku bisa membuat Sasuke kuat". Itachi pun tak gentar dengan ucapan Naruto.

**_...Blast..._**

Keduanya pun saling berbenturan, menciptakan tekanan yang dahsyat. Semuanya yang dekat dengan mereka terpental jauh. Termasuk Sasuke, Suigetsu yang terluka parah, Kisame yang tinggal mayat saja, Juugo dan Karin yang melihat dari kejauhan pertarungan ini. Mereka semua terpental, terkaget melihat efek yang tercipta dari kedua jutsu yang mengerikan itu.

Karin dengan segera menolong Sasuke, membawanya ketempat yang lebih aman lagi, dia seakan tidak percaya melihat Sasuke begitu payah dan tidak berdaya melewati pertarungan ini. Baru pertama kali Karin melihat Sasuke menghabiskan chakranya, bangun pun sudah cukup sulit untuk Sasuke.

Sementara itu Juugo membawa Suigetsu ketempat yang aman pula. Terlihat oleh Juugo senyum penuh makna dari kawannya itu. Memang kemenangan yang pantas didapatkan oleh Suigetsu, mengingat pertarungannya dengan Kisame begitu berarti.

Setelah Karin memberikan sedikit medical jutsu kepada Sasuke, barulah ia mengobati Suigetsu. Karin merasa iba dengan kawannya itu. Akhir-akhir ini mereka menjadi akrab, entah apa yang membuat mereka menjadi akrab, mungkin kebersamaan mereka di kelompok Hebi menjadi pemicunya, bukan hanya Karin dan Suigetsu, tetapi Juugo dan juga Sasuke merasakannya pula. Sudah ada ikatan tersendiri diantara mereka, ikatan yang memang tercipta karena mereka saling percaya dan mengerti arti dari suatu persahabatan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Suigetsu, baru kali ini aku melihatmu menjadi pendiam, biasanya jika sudah bertarung, kamu akan menjadi bawel, mengapa sekarang menjadi pendiam seperti ini". Ucap Karin yang sedikit menyindir kepada Suigetsu.

"Hehe, aku bukannya jadi pendiam, hanya saja aku merasa tujuanku sudah tercapai, aku sudah membalaskan dendamku, ayo…cepat sedikit Karin, aku sudah kesakitan, semua tulangku patah, Kisame sialan itu memang kuat, aku meremehkannya". Balas Suigetsu kepada Karin.

"Oh, baik, aku akan cepat memberikan pertolongan kepadamu, Hmm jadi Suigetsu tujuanmu sudah tercapai, lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan"

"Hmm entahlah Karin, semua terserah orang payah yang ada disebelahmu itu, lagi pula dia yang membentuk kelompok Hebi ini, aku mungkin akan mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya setelah dia siuman"

"Iya, benar apa katamu, kelompok Hebi ini, huh sudah berapa lama ya kita bersama? Jika saja Sasuke tidak mengalahkan manusia ular itu, mungkin kita masih menjadi budaknya"

"Hahaha, benar apa katamu Karin, pada awalnya aku tidak percaya Sasuke mengalahkan Orochimaru, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Hei Juugo, mengapa kamu diam saja, aku kangen nih tidak mendengar suaramu"

Juugo yang duduk terdiam, meneteskan air mata, entah apa maksud dari air matanya, namun jelas terlihat itu adalah air mata bahagia.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu tertawa lagi Suigetsu". Ucap Juugo dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

"Hei Juugo, ada apa dengan dirimu, aku tidak mati Juugo, seperti yang kamu lihat aku masih bisa mengangkat tanganku, tidak seperti Sasuke yang bodoh itu, bangun saja tidak kuat, bahkan dia pingsan, hahaha" Suigetsu tertawa dengan bangga.

Tanpa sadar ada pukulan yang mendarat di kepalanya. Karin tidak tinggal diam mendengar itu. Rutinitas biasa yang terjadi di kelompok Hebi, pertengkaran kecil antara Karin dan Suigetsu. Hanya dengan beginilah mereka menjadi akrab, ya hanya dengan kebiasaan seperti inilah tercipta suatu ikatan yang erat.

Juugo berkata kepada Suigetsu,"Lain kali, jika kamu melarangku membantumu, aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu, aku akan langsung menghajar musuhmu".

Suigetsu kaget mendengar ucapan Juugo, dengan nada sedikit berwibawa dia menjelaskan kepada kawannya itu.

"Juugo sahabatku, maafkan aku yang telah melarangmu ikut campur atas pertarunganku, tapi bagiku, pertarungan tadi adalah penting, bukan aku meremehkan kekuatanmu, dibandingkan dengan Kisame sialan itu kamu jauh lebih kuat Juugo, aku jujur". Ucap Suigetsu

"Terserahlah apa alasanmu, tapi lain kali, aku tidak akan tinggal diam melihat sahabat kepayahan seperti itu, jika kamu terdesak, aku akan menghabisi musuhmu dengan tanganku" Balas Juugo kepada Suigetsu.

"Oh…baiklah Juugo, lakukanlah sesukamu…Terimakasih sahabatku…"

Sungguh pemandangan yang mengharukan, persahabatan mereka berempat mungkin sedikit bertambah kuat.

Tapi dilain tempat, bekas pertarungan antara Naruto dan Itachi masih tidak bisa terlihat.  
Ledakan yang timbul menciptakan asap dan debu yang menghalangi penglihatan, entah apakah keduanya masih bisa hidup.  
Tapi yang jelas, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo merasakan chakra yang meningkat begitu besar, baik itu chakra milik Naruto dan juga Itachi, keduanya mengeluarkan chakra yang begitu menakutkan. Chakra yang membuat gentar lawan apabila merasakannya, mereka bergumam didalam hati tidak akan berurusan dengan orang yang mempunyai chakra menakutkan seperti itu.

Ini berarti keduanya masih hidup, dan masih akan melanjutkan pertarungan.  
Hanya bisa menduga, akan seperti apakah akhir dari pertarungan Naruto dengan Itachi…

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Truth**


End file.
